Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-26141468-20150925052052
Part 5 (It’s been 2 days >.>): ' '''Seeker, Halo Descendant Dragon RP ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: Choose a face down card named “Seeker, Halo Descendant Dragon” on your G-zone, turn it face up If you have a heart card with “Seeker” in it’s name, until the end of turn, this unit gets Drive check -1 and “AUTO(VC): three cards from your hand, discard it At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose one of your G3 or greater heart card, ride it, search your deck for up to one G2 or greater card with “Seeker” in its name, call it to RC, shuffle your deck.”. //Hey, Brawlers got their Turbo…So why not seekers? Cause of The Thing? Oh please :P Infinity Magus OTT ''' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC): CB1 If you have a heart card with “Magus” in its name, declare a name of a card, reveal the top card of your deck, If the revealed card as the same name as you declared, call it to RC, draw a card. If it is it not, put it to your hand. //Simple is beautiful :P Knight of Double Bows (G2) RP ' ACT(RC)1/TurnGB1: choose a G2 card from your drop zone, put it on the bottom of your deck Until the end of turn, this unit gets “AUTO(RC)1/Turn: When one of your units attacks a vanguard, increase that unit’s POWER by the POWER of this unit until the end of that battle.”. //Have you ever experienced wielding two bows at the same time? '''Savage Witch TK ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: CB1 Choose one of your rearguards, that unit gets POWER+5000 and “AUTO(RC): one of your other rearguards, retire it When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, search your deck for up to one card with the same name as this unit, call it to RC, shuffle your deck.”. //What do you get when a human is on top of a dinosaur? ;) Citadel Dragon, Brachiofortress (G1) TK AUTOGB1: CB1 When this unit is put to drop zone from RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, search your deck for up to two cards named “Citadel Dragon, Brachiofortress”, call them to separate RC, return this card to your deck, shuffle your deck. //The field might be too tight if they’re on your backrow :P /* Might be the last for now cause of “somethings” but hey, it’ll take time before we see the real cards here :P */